


Christmas Biscuits by madam_minnie

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:07:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron's getting in the Christmas spirit...Tinsel anyone?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Biscuits by madam_minnie

  
[Christmas Biscuits](viewstory.php?sid=1150) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Ron's getting in the Christmas spirit...Tinsel anyone?  
Categories: The Broomshed > Drabbles Characters:  None  
Genres:  Drabble, Erotica, PWP  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  Slash  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes   
Word count: 333 Read: 403  
Published: 11/28/2005 Updated: 11/28/2005 

Christmas Biscuits by madam_minnie

"Ron, you can't put the tinsel there," Harry said from the kitchen.

"Why not? I'm being festive!" Ron replied grinning from the doorway wearing nothing but a bit of tinsel around the base of his shaft. The red curls at its apex made the silver glint of the tinsel shine brighter, or so Harry believed as his eyes raked over his lover's body.

"Well," he said licking his lips. "You can't go to work in... well... that," Harry added gripping the mixing bowl he was holding in his now shaking hands.

"What are you making anyway?" Ron asked stepping behind Harry to reach over him for the batter in the bowl. "I thought you said you didn't like to bake." He dipped his finger in the batter and brought it up to his lips slowly, allowing a bit to drizzle on Harry's bare chest. Harry had risen early to make biscuits for the Ministry's holiday party.

"You really took Hermione's challenge to heart, didn't you?" Ron purred in Harry's ear before licking the dollop of batter from Harry's shoulder with a long slurping sound.

Harry's eyes closed and his moan escaped before he could contain it bringing a smile to Ron's lips. "I love that sound." Wrapping an arm around Harry's waist, he rocked his hips against his backside and pulled the mixing bowl from his hands.

"She said," Harry replied with a muffled groan. "... not to bring something bought." Ron's hands were now trailing down his stomach and under the drawstring of his pyjamas to cup him as his lips descended on Harry's neck. "What was the word Hermione used for those truffles Ginny gave her?"

Swallowing the moan that was threatening to escape, Harry replied, "succulent."

"Oh I plan to suck you alright," Ron murmured in Harry's ear. "Bring the batter," he added before turning around and sauntering out of the kitchen.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=1150>  



End file.
